Grumpy
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt doesn't wake up well one morning. Hummelberry relationship.
Kurt knew it was going to be one of those bad days, although he had been hoping since it was the weekend that they could relax. He had woken up with a headache, and on top of that, Rachel was practicing for an audition in the morning hours. It wasn't helping his head to ease off any. So when he dragged himself to the kitchen for coffee, his irritation had gone up four fold at his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you left the sugar open again!" growled Kurt, slamming the lid shut. "Now there are ants _everywhere_ Rachel. Ants. On a sugar high. Our kitchen will become the new shady ant nightclub where they come to get their fix."

"It was just overnight," scoffed Rachel, crossing her arms as she walked into the kitchen after hearing Kurt's annoyed tone from the living area. "And it was not my fault our next door neighbor came and borrowed some for his coffee at _midnight_."

"Still you could have closed it," he said, giving her a glare. He pointed to the trail of ants and the can of bug spray he had pulled out from their supplies.

"And you could have thrown away the empty carton of milk," said Rachel, narrowing her eyes. Obviously it was turning into one of their very heated discussions of each other's habits, which seemed to becoming more common lately. "Like seriously Kurt, what good does it do to keep an empty container in the fridge?"

"It reminds me to pick up the milk after work," said Kurt.

"We have a list," said Rachel, pointing to the notepad on the front of the fridge.

"No, you have a list. I can easily keep these things in my head."

"Like how you forgot to pick up the flour and eggs to make pancakes with when Burt and Carole were here?" Rachel smirked knowingly at that.

"That was an accident," Kurt said firmly. "Isabelle was distracting me all day."

"Sure, blame it on your boss," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. Kurt's mouth went to a firm line.

"Is this going to be one of _those_ days?" he said sarcastically.

"We both know we're highly critical of each other," said Rachel. "And we don't back down easily."

"Yeah, you're stepping all over me,"he muttered.

Rachel glared at Kurt for that comment.

"Really Kurt? Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

Kurt made a noise at that. He arched an eyebrow at her as he looked her over.

"And you're not wearing _that_ out."

"What?" said Rachel, looking down. "It's not like I haven't before."

"Exactly my point," said Kurt. "You might be seen. Do you really want to be photographed in an old ripped McKinley t-shirt and yoga pants? And the sports bra showing?"

"I just came from the gym about an hour ago," said Rachel. "If you haven't noticed." She pointed to her bag on the couch. "You slept in Kurt."

"And you couldn't have closed the sugar in all this time?" he said, giving her a look.

"Okay. enough about the sugar," huffed Rachel. She went over and poured it out in the trash and put the container back in the cabinet where it belonged. "There. Out of sight, out of mind." She playfully pushed him on the shoulder. He caught her hand and pulled her close. Rachel squealed when his lips meet his forcefully. His arms were soon around her waist and his hands were rubbing her butt. She broke free from the kiss and started to berate him in her irritation at his grumpiness, but he started kissing down her collarbone and she faltered for a moment. It didn't take her long however when her own annoyance flared back up. She grabbed the front of his pajamas, taking a firm grip on his waist. He squeaked under his breath, but he wasn't backing down as he glared at her. She squeezed his hips with a smirk.

"I don't think so," she said coyly. "Not with that temper. I don't want to have grumpy sex with my boyfriend."

"Too late," murmured Kurt. "On the grumpy part."

"You _are_ in a mood," she said. "If you're trying to tell me what to wear."

"If only I had the power," he grumbled into her hand. He was almost like a cat, trying to get comfort from her. She decided to take pity on him and pulled him over to his bed, sitting him down and letting him curl up in her lap.

"Poor baby," she cooed. "It's not your morning, is it?"

"Part of me wants to fight with you," he said. "But my head is pounding and your hand feels nice."

"Mmhmm," said Rachel. "It's hard to separate old me and the new me in your life, isn't it?"

Kurt grumbled and turned over in her lap. She chuckled and rubbed the back of his hair.  
"I'm sorry about the sugar." Kurt made a noise at that, but sighed.

"Sorry about... yeah."

Rachel rubbed his back.

"Twenty more minutes, then I'll make you some breakfast. I'll even make you some eggs."

But she didn't get a response, as Kurt had already fallen asleep. She sighed and smiled at his sleeping form. She ran a hand through his hair.

"You can sleep through me speaking, but not through my singing." She paused and thought about that.

"At least I won't ever have to worry about you falling asleep through one of my shows."


End file.
